


Every Second Counts

by partyhigh



Category: SaintZee - Fandom, zaintsee, zeeup
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 07:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyhigh/pseuds/partyhigh
Summary: Saint is a marketing analyst and Zee is a chef at a Thai restaurant. On a rainy night their paths cross, starting a journey in which Saint overcomes a trauma and Zee learns to love himself.





	Every Second Counts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saint gets carried away and does an unexpected thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfiction tells of the long trajectory of Saint and Zee who happen to meet each other on a rainy night. The relationship develops as your stories are revealed. Saint will be the pillar for Zee to learn to love himself and Zee will be the strong for Saint to overcome a trauma.
> 
> English is not my first language. This fanfic is already in chapter 14 in Portuguese and I'm translating.
> 
> The chapters will be published over the coming weeks.
> 
> Hope you like it!

It was raining very, very much. The sky seemed to collapse on top of the hurrying people, trying to escape the fast, thick drops. Some tried to protect themselves with umbrella, unsuccessfully, because the wind was terribly strong.

Saint watched all this from the bus window, thinking that soon he would have to face the rain and get home soaked.

His bus stop was nearby and he had no other choice. He gave the signal, the bus stopped and the back door opened. As he hurried down, a cold current struck his entire being, reminding him that he should have been wrapped up.

Already in the rain, Saint searched for a sunroom to hide.

_God, it was raining!_

Saint hoped not to get sick early in the week.

At his usual pace, unhurried because it was already wet, he began to walk to his house.

Looking skyward, Saint felt the tastes fall on his face.

In that distraction he bumped into something and almost fell backwards if it wasn't for someone holding him by the waist.

Saint's eyes widened when he saw a man of his height, equally drenched, black eyes and black hair glued to his forehead.

The fright left him unresponsive for a few seconds and this made the man cast a questioning look curiously.

His hands were on his chest and he could feel her skin hot despite the cold weather.

Returning to reality, Saint stepped back, breaking free of the man's arms. He ran a hand over his face to remove his bangs from his eyes and bit his lower lip, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Turning his gaze to the stranger in front of him, he noticed a smile.

"I apologize ... Thanks for the help, I almost fell into this puddle ... But it would not make much difference anyway, I'm already soaked." Saint spoke awkwardly, expecting some response from the man.

"No problems." The person answered, still with the smile on his face.

Saint bit his lower lip again and ran his eyes quickly over the body that was so close to his, noticing a well-defined muscular chest exposed by the wet white T-shirt stuck to his chest.

He returned his attention to the man's face and his eyes connected.

Saint no longer heard the sound of the rain and stopped feeling cold. In moments, the man looked around with a serious countenance and then filled the empty space between them.

Saint could think of nothing.

The pair of black eyes drew him in a way he couldn't help but avoid. Without reaction, Saint saw the man bend toward her to give a shy kiss on the left side of his face, very close to his ear.

_Hmm..._

He shuddered. A chill ran all over her body.

Saint fixed his gaze once more on the strange eyes in front of him, millimeters away, biting his lips, absorbing the tastes of water there. Everything was very surreal.

The man's eyes narrowed and he leaned back faster, toward Saint's mouth. Taken by surprise, he widened his eyes.

Thousands of thoughts ravaged her mind. Without knowing the reason, the kiss, the glued lips, the tastes falling on their faces ... All this was extremely tasty.

Saint wondered at his reaction, because he didn't even know the person's name, he was a complete stranger. He was not the kind of people, who gave in so easily, who got strangers.

He pulled away slowly and Saint felt his hot breath on his nose. The atmosphere got heavy, the attraction was very strong. Excited, Saint thought the water falling from the sky would evaporate.

_My God..._

In a rush Saint wrapped his arms around the man's neck, closed his eyes and surrendered. At this point, he didn't care about anything else. He kissed the man's mouth fervently, pressing hard to his lips. The man reacted by hugging him around the waist, gluing both bodies together.

Saint felt his lower lip devoured. Shamelessly, he ran his fingers through the man's black hair. Tongues haven't met yet, and that was driving Saint crazy.

The sound of thunder and the glare in the sky startled them and they moved away from each other. Saint's hands rested on the stiff shoulders of the man, who let his arms rest on his waist.

With his gaze fixed on the reddened mouth of the person in front of him, Saint was not believing what had just happened.

With one hand, the strange man touched his chin, making him look into his thirsty eyes.

"I need to go." The stranger said without breaking eye contact.

"What is your name?" Saint asked hurriedly.

"Zee."

Without strong arms around him, Saint felt the cold current again.

The person was no stranger anymore. The man with the black eyes and hair and toned body was named Zee.

With a quick kiss on the cheek, Zee stepped out of Saint's sight, crossed the street, and disappeared under the heavy stream of water.

Unable to see anything two paces away, Saint stood staring into the dark, trying to figure out what had happened minutes ago. Thunder exploded again, causing him to move his body toward his home.

_Great Saint, he must now find you the easiest person in the world._

Arrived home, opened the gate, leaving under the storm finally.

Zee was all over her mind. The scenes from moments ago were repeated in infinite loop and Saint was laughing alone.

_How did that happen? Does he live near here?_

Unanswered questions circling his head, leaving him flown to the point of crashing into the corner of the couch and falling to the floor.

_Ouch!_

Already on the floor, Saint lay down completely and faced the ceiling. A good feeling took over her whole body. Feeling a cold draft, he sneezed and remembered that he had to warm up.

He lifted and shook his head, trying to command his brain to obey him and stop fighting battles with himself. Your head has never been as full as it is now.

_Why did I leave? Why didn't I just get rid of you and go back on my way? Why did I feel that way when our mouths touched? Why is my heart still beating like it's going to convulse at any moment? Why do I keep thinking about how elusive the feeling was? Why Saint, why?_

Her body began to shiver from the cold as she took off her soaked clothes to bathe. It soon passed when the sound of water on the bathroom floor reminded him of the man's lips moving on his.

Saint entered under the hot water, closing his eyes and shaking his head to clear those thoughts.


End file.
